Deadly secrets shouldn’t be told
by darkened-soul
Summary: *ch 4 is up!!* D/Hr romance maybe. Draco has a mission, Harrys going out w/Cho. Hermione finds out a secret thats deadly , can she live with the knowledge of past? Secrets,Corridors, and a mysterious lady in red help her search for answers.
1. The beginning or preface

A/N- ok this is my 3rd story and it is my second D/Hr. My 1st one had lots of out-of-character so I got flamed a lot and I wont do that to his story don't worry. I will try to make it not seem that way but it is a Supernatural fic which means, not how it really is or not believable. If you got a problem with things not really being how they are then do not read. Please Review and please do not flame me threw a review. You can email me with you complaints! 

Disclaimer- I claim nothing but the plot.

Deadly secrets shouldn't be told.

Ch1- The beginning and Preface really.

Hermione's POV-

I sat on my bed in my room on a bright sunny summer day. The sunlight shown through my window and gave light so I could read my book. Yep that was I Hermione Granger. Bookworm, know-it-all, mudblood, you chose. This year would be my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Last year (5th year) not much had happened. Lets see I got my hair straightened to where it stayed that way with a potion I made. Voldemort did not come back all last year. That means this year something big was going to happen. 

I put my book down and stared at the cover Myths of the Celts, Slavic's, and Druids. It was a good book and I loved reading all the myths and legends. I smirked to myself. Ron and Harry would scold me for reading during the summer. Well it was not my fault I was bored out of my mind cause they had to ditch me. Just because Harry and Ron wanted to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the whole week before school started. Why you ask? Oh I dunno 2 simple words. Cho Chang,

The girl made my life hell. Last year I developed a crush on Harry I guess. It did not last long. Cho was not mourning over Cedric's death that long cause in the middle of the year her and Harry got together. The Trio became some little freaky 4-some thing. However, Cho did not exactly like me. Sure in front of everyone else she acted as if she loved me but not behind closed doors or when we were alone. Therefore, I drowned my face in books and the library. That is why I was a prefect this year. Harry, Ron, and Cho did a lot more stuff together now and left me out. As that bastard Malfoy put it 'you can have a 3-some Granger, but a 4-some is usually uncommon.' That was what he told me once last year when he came to torture me because he saw Harry, Ron, and Cho leave me to go to Hogsmeade without inviting me. He tortured me every chance after that. Not this year though I kept telling myself. I was not going to be a 4th wheel and take their shit. Any of their shit. I wish. It would always be me in the library being made fun of and nothing would ever change.

DRACOS POV-

We stood in a circle holding hands so no space was left between us. We were silent waiting for the man in the middle of our circle to speak. The man we hated, the man we served, the man we could never betray for fear of death. 

Finally, he spoke in his cold harsh voice drawling out his words. 

"There is a girl. A powerful girl at that. The most powerful girl in ages. She is the descendent of a Slavic God named Chernobog. Not know to have had a wife or a lover but did who was pure light and good.. He was the God of Darkness, Evil, Bad luck, Death and his powers remain in every descendent. This girl would have his power as well as the lady's power. She is the most powerful witch living. Unfortunately, her parents gave her up when she was born because they wanted her to grow up muggle and not know of her destiny. I later killed them for making the mistake. This girl will rule with us and will help be the downfall of Harry Potter after we convince her of darkness over light. There is only one problem though. I do not know who she is, and either does she. We must find her at once. The only way to identify her is by a mark she was given by her parents. They thought one day they would take her back so they put a mark like a tattoo on her foot. It is a black snake coming through a black heart. So death eaters your job, find her"

A/N- okay so how was it? I hope it was okay at least. Just to clear some things…

Yes there is a Slavic God named Chernobog standing for all darkness and things I said BUT I have no idea if he had a child but its my story so what. I do not know if this is going to be a Draco/ Hermione romance you would have to persuade me. I do not know if Hermione is going evil, I doubt it. She might though but I think I will make her sane and light! 


	2. words run across screen in like a triang...

A/n- okay well I already got reviews so I am so happy! I will answer and thank ppl at the bottom. Here is another chapter remember it sucks! I have no self-confidence! That is okay though! Therefore, please Read/Review and if you want to flame email me or IM me. You can even email or IM me and tell me comments or whatever.

Disclaimer- still does not own. I just own the plot remember? 

Deadly Secrets Shouldn't Be Told

Ch2- ::words run across screen in like a triangle:: SO the saga continues

Hermione's POV-

As I walked the streets of Diagon Alley looking into store windows, I hoped I would not run into Ron and Harry. I knew they would be with Cho because she was staying here to. We only had 3 days until Hogwarts started. I went into the robe shop and got a new set of robes. I got my books and more quills and parchment. I eventually got all I needed and had about twenty minutes until my parents would get me. 

I went into the Leaky Cauldron that was not really crowded and sat at a table. I got some pumpkin juice and sat there thinking to myself when I heard a voice behind me that was unmistakable. 

"Well well well, look what we have here. The dropped mudblood. SO why aren't you sitting with the new trio? They look happy without you though." Draco Malfoy said to me. He slid in the booth across from me and his eyes darted to a table behind and to the side of me. Right there in perfect view Harry, Cho, and Ron sat laughing and giggling. My eyes widened. Had they seen me and purposely not come over or just hadn't seen me? I focused my eyes back on Malfoy who was staring at me with a smirk on his face. I hated him for always having to point out the bad stuff. 

"Hey Pothead!" he shouted and the three looked at our table they looked in shock to see me, then to see me with Malfoy.

"Gee thanks a lot you ass hole! I didn't want them to see me!" I told him as I ignored the fact that Harry and Ron were looking at me. Of course, Cho had on a face they could not see but I could. It was jealousy and rage in one.

"Watch your language Granger and I love making you mad." He said as he stood up. "I'm gonna go now and let you explain to them why you were with me. Actually sitting with me. They will not be mad though. They don't care about you." Malfoy said and walked out the doors. 

I had 5 minutes until my parents were here, shit. I was stuck. Harry, Ron, and Cho got up and I slid over. Ron sat next to me and Harry and Cho sat across from us. 

Ron gave me half hug thing and looked at me. "Why were you sitting with the ferret and not with us? You did not even tell us you were coming today. Now why were you not killing Malfoy? HE didn't have his wand or anything and besides we cant do magic so you should have choked him or something" Ron said. 

"Eh sorry Ron I don't stoop low to your means of violence. I did not sit with you because I didn't know you were there. You haven't owled me since last month so I didn't tell you I was coming today and my parents should be here so see ya guys on the train." I said and pushed Ron outta the booth. 

When I got home I ran upstairs to my room and started packing so I had less to worry about tomorrow. When I got all my school stuff done, I was about to pack my books of myths when I decided I would read some tonight. 

"Mione? Can you come down here? I have something to tell you!" My mother called up the stairs. I sighed and ran down the stairs. "Coming Mum"

I walked into the living room and gasped. Dumbledore was sitting on my couch next to my dad and my mom was in an armchair. Oh no! What the hell did I do now???

"Hello Miss Granger. How has your summer been going?" Dumbledore asked me. His eyes were twinkling and he was smiling but I could tell he was worried about something.

"It's been fine Professor Dumbledore. How have you been and if you don't mind my asking, why are you here, like in my house?" I asked him hoping not to sound rude.

"Well Miss Granger there are some…things we have to tell you. Some I guess hidden secrets about your past. You see along time ago there was a Slavic God named Chernobog. Now he is the God of all darkness and evil the other half of life. He did not have a bit of light in him. Supposedly, there was a Goddess of all light and goodness resistible to any God at all. They had a child made of half-light and half dark. Well of course Chernobog took her and left the Goddess. He turned the child evil and tried to make her forget all about the light side. He succeeded and from then on the descendents of the girl have been light and dark and had to pick their side." Dumbledore concluded. What was he talking about? 

"Sir no disrespect or anything but I don't know why you are telling me this. Why did you come all this way to tell me some myth?" I asked him. He sighed and my parents, I noticed, were biting their lips. "Okay what the fuck is going on?" I asked. My mom gave me a scolding look for my cursing. 

"Miss Granger, you know that you were adopted right?" Dumbledore asked me. I nodded. When I was 14, my parents told me. I have never told anyone before, not even Harry and Ron. "Well you're a descendent of Chernobog. The last living one at that. Your parents were and gave you up to the Grangers so you would never know of your heritage because most of your family favored evil."

I laughed. "You're telling me, that I'm like this powerful witch from a line of Goddesses and Gods? You have got to be kidding me."

"Take off your shoe and sock of your left foot" he asked me. I did so with a strange expression and looked at the bottom of my foot, yep still there. I never knew what it was. I had a black snake coming through a dark black heart on the bottom of my foot. I barely noticed it any more. 

Dumbledore looked surprised but as if he knew deep down it would be there. I also so a bit of fear from my parents. Maybe a little from Dumbledore. 

A/N- okay there that is all I can write right now. My hands are hurting from typing. So review it please! Thanx a lot! Or you can email me or IM me with comments/ flames/ or anything. Next update will be soon depending on number of reviews. 

StolenSanity (Blaize)- I love you 2! Lmao okay thanx for reviewing huhn.

Fallen-Angel- yeah I love D/Hr romances to. So it probably will end up one. Thanx for reviewing!

Felicity- lol thanx for reviewing here is the more more more part! 

Riverchic1998- thanx for reviewing, yeah I love Hermione evil but I would get flamed for making her to OOC but I might make her evil! Or maybe not evil but like not exactly perfect good.


	3. the assignment and the dark corridor

A/N- okay here is the 3rd chapter. I know I haven't been updating pretty fast and making it go a little to quick but don't worry this story will be long as long as I get REVIEWS!!!!!! Okay? Ok! AND REMEMBER FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THE PREPS AT MY SCHOOL! ***Ahem*** no offence preppy ppl but the ones at my school torture me! 

Disclaimer- still does not own. 

Deadly Secrets Shouldn't be told

Ch3- the assignment and the dark corridor.

**__**

Wandering into the mist and darkness away from the light. Coming to a point, you have never known before. There is a line between good and bad, light and dark, pure nice and evil. The hard choice is deciding to go on or not. Do you take the step in the darkness? Or do you sit here and wait for the darkness to find you? Will you ever cross the line?

Draco's POV-

Sitting in the family library, I waited for my father to come in. He wanted to talk to me about something or another. The library was huge and the walls were covered with books, mostly on dark arts, I remember when I was younger I could not even come in here. Not until my second year at Hogwarts did my father think I was old enough. The huge doors opened and my father looking very grumpy sat down at a desk across from where I sat on a couch. 

"Draco, as you know you are the main one who can help us find this girl our lord needs. Shes apparently your age and goes to Hogwarts or to another wizarding school but we are most convinced shes at Hogwarts. Despite the evil blood in her, she would not be in Slytherin. She is in one of the other three houses. You must find her to win our Lords respect. This is the most important thing this year. Understand?"

"Yes sir. I understand" I said and He nodded and left. _GREAT!_ How was _I _supposed to find her? Look at every girls _feet_? Ugh. I got up and walked back to my room to pack my things since we only had 2 days until Hogwarts. I was a prefect which was good, I would have my own dorm instead of being with those losers Crabbe and Goyle.

HERMIONES POV-

I was SO bored just sitting here in this room with nothing to do. Hmm maybe I will go to the library? No I was always there. 

I was at Hogwarts now because Dumbledore said 'safety and precaution'. SO we came by flo powder earlier today. There was still two days until everyone would get here. I was staying in the dorm I would have during the year, since I was prefect I got my own room. I was in the common room I would share with all the other prefects and I was bored as hell. There was nothing to do!

I stood up and walked out of the portrait of a lovely lady with long flowing black hair and dark blue eyes sparkling standing with a young handsome man who was looking at her while she looked at a lake they were in front of. It was a beautiful picture, more beautiful then the fat lady had been. 

I walked around the corridors and I got on a stairwell I was walking up when it decided to move. I just shrugged and waited. Finally it came to a stop in front of a long hall I had never seen before I decided I would just see what was down there. The hall was dark and there wasn't any light. I was afraid but at the same time curious, as if it was fate that brought me here. My sensible side said wait until the stairs move again. Nevertheless, the darkness of the hall called to me. Maybe it was just the forbidden sense, but I stepped into the hall.

A/N- okay I could not finish it yet so I know I made it into a chapter. Well yeah I will try to update soon but Im STILL failing classes! Ugh 3! THAT IS OKAY THO! Cause I have 9 days off starting tomorrow for Thanksgiving Break and I will update then. AGAIN, REVIEW AND FLAMES ARE USED TO BURN MY SCHOOLS PREPPIES! REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. The Secret Of Hogwarts Past

****

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! i love you all! lol okay well here is my next chapter. WARNING: this one sucks! okay so REVIEW and flames will be used to light my fire place cause i like fire!  
  
DISCLAIMOR- THOU SHAL NOT CLAIM!  
  
Deadly Secrets Shouldn't Be Told  
  
Chapter 4- The secret of Hogwarts past. 

__

Fate. Is it a myth that fate exists? Does every action have a reaction? For everything we do, do we cause something else to happen? For taking a risk, do we pay the consequences? Or do we gain knowledge and wisdom? Perhaps both.   
  
Hermione's POV-

The hall was dark but I kept walking. Where? I didn't know. I came to a wall at the end of the hall and noticed there were pictures on the wall. Through the darkness, I could barely make them out. Out of nowhere, a light in the hall turned on. I jumped and was about to run back but then a voice spoke.  
  
"No need to be afraid. I'm just a ghost in a painting," the voice said in a sweet, polite, woman's voice. I turned around slowly and found myself standing in front of a picture of a beautiful lady with long flowing silver hair and stunning gray eyes. She was wearing long black dress robes and it looked like she was standing in the astronomy tower.  
  
"Who.Who are you?" I asked, trying to be polite as possible but my arms had goosebumps and I was afraid of the answer she would give.   
  
"My name is Skye Bornocheg. I used to go here when i was your age. That was a long time ago. Maybe about 40 years ago." she said and she floated out of the portrait and was now in front of me. "So what would you like to know?" she asked me. i raised an eyebrow what was she talking about?   
  
"Apparently you don't know. I am in this hallway all alone to give wisdom and knowledge to those in need of it. My hall is hidden but those who seek help and answers can always find it. If you have any questions or anything you should ask Me." she said. I thought for a moment.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what house were you in when you went here?" I asked her.  
  
"I was in Gryffindor. However, I was later in Slytherin. Have you learned anything about the school in the year 1961?" I shook my head no. She sighed "That year something happened. I remember it as if it was yesterday. We were in the Great Hall eating when the headmaster at the time stood up and announced something that would change some of our lives." she closed her eyes for a second recalling the memory. "He told all 6th years to stay after lunch in the Great Hall. Everyone was confused but after all the other years left He stood up again."  
  
"He told us that he was sitting in his office when the sorting hat, which was on a shelf in the room, spoke to him. It told him and I remember his words exactly 'the sorting hat told me we need to have another sorting for 6th years immediately or danger would follow.' those words seemed to scare everyone in the hall. We were scared. Why would we want to be sorted again?" She sighed again. "I guess all good things have to come to an end."

"So you were put then in Slytherin?" I asked her slowly. She nodded. "Well what happened? Was everyone put into different houses? And did 'danger' follow? And why isn't this in Hogwarts A History? "

"Only about 10 of the 40 of us were reassigned houses. No danger followed really and it isn't in Hogwarts A History because they don't want anyone to know. They wanted to keep it hidden. It seems, they have. Why are you here so early? What is your name?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. I don't exactly know why I am here. Well I know for safety but I'm not quite getting the big picture."

"Oh so you are the one Dumbledore was telling the teachers about. You have an extraordinary past, you also have a gift, and you just haven't realized it yet. I can tell you are scared. You have no idea who you are, your lonely, Hermione Granger is gone forever. Who takes her place? The long lost heir to the darkness. You are a lost child, you don't want the dark power." She said. 

I nodded. It was all true. I didn't know who I was. 

"Hard obstacles will come this year. For everyone at Hogwarts but mostly for you. You must pick a path this year. Not right now. You haven't learned enough about your heritage. You should think wisely Hermione and always remember who you used to be and what you used to believe in. You should go now." Skye said. She went back to her painting.

I was about to walk away but she stopped. "One more question, how did you die Skye?" she asked. She heard Skye sigh deeply. 

"My sister did something that apparently Voldermont didn't want to be done. He killed my sister and her husband, then he came and asked me for some information I couldn't give him. He killed me to. I had a picture of me painted before so when I died I came here. Dumbledore put me here to help lost children like yourself." Skye said. I nodded and walked away. As I got to the end of the hall where I came in, I thought I heard Skye's voice, a silent whisper say 'you look so much like her' but it was probably my imagination. 

A/N- yes short and pointless but it isn't going to be pointless after the next chapter. I had to add it and I had to stop it there. More Draco in the next chapter to. No romance for a while though. So please go review!!!! 


End file.
